


Day 313 - Spin doctor

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [313]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Disguise, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Insecure!Sherlock, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Why don’t you ask him?”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 313 - Spin doctor

“Why don’t you ask _him_?”

“I did. He won’t tell me.”

Lestrade raises his head and for some reason looks very surprised.

“It’s bad, right? It has to be something bad. Why else would he not want to tell me? It can’t be embarrassment. He had no problems telling me when he was arrested for scandalisation.”

Greg barks out a laugh.

“Yeah, figures that he is proud of walking down Oxford Street stark naked instead of being embarrassed like we all would be.”

They share a smile before John turns serious again.

“I need to know, Greg. Please.”

“For the record, I don’t like doing this behind his back. Although in this case I really don’t understand why he doesn’t want you to know.”

“So it’s not bad?”

“No. He was arrested for impersonating a doctor in the hospital and disturbing an operation. No charges were pressed because he eventually saved the patient, since the actual doctor seemed to be in over his head. You can be proud of him. I know, _I am_.”

***

“I see that you got Lestrade to tell you.”

“Yeah. Why couldn’t _you_?”

“I thought you’d be angry.”

“For saving a life?”

“For impersonating you.”

“I am not angry. I am impressed. I truly am.”

A small, relieved smile.

“Now, tell me how you stopped the bleeding.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'doctor'. 
> 
> I'm off to a dance workshop, so there won't be a post tomorrow, sorry.  
> Have a lovely weekend, folks! <3


End file.
